Talk:High Charity
Time If the level Cortana was set in November/December 2552 then why does the date for the destruction say March 2553? FishType1 11:29, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I think the level Cortana and maybe the Covenant were set in 2553. It takes a pretty long time for the ships to slipspace jump to the Ark. Look at how fast a UNSC frigate goes in slipspace - about 2.1 light years a day is how fast it goes. The Ark was outside the Milky Way Galaxy. I think it took about a month or more to get to the Ark from Earth, considering how fast it takes for ships to get there. So I think it should be changed from November/December 2552 to sometime in early 2553. TickToXsiK 20:57, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *But they didn't travel through Slipspace, they used a portal. That could have been damn fast. It was also Forerunner technology which would definitly increase the speed and plus Foward Unto Dawn was docked with Shadow of Intent so it definitly traveled as fast as that ship did.--WarGrowlmon18 21:01, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Covenant Planets? I know that High Charity is the moving capital of the Covenant, but are there any covenant colonized planets? I know there's a homeworld for every species...but does anyone have any idea what they are?--JohnSpartan117 14:19, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :Not a clue.--prophit of war 01:14, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :Hopefully Bungie will one day shed some light on this.--JohnSpartan117 05:37, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :There's Joyous Exultation in GoO. --Dragonclaws 06:29, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :I think theres one named joyous exultation, other than that the rest aren't talked about. The prophets anyway destroyed their planet thats all i know. I think thats a ship :If you are refering to High Charity, yes, that's stated in the article. If you mean Joyous Exultation, I highly believe it is stated to be a planet in the book. Please source the page number you are basing this upon. --Dragonclaws 02:51, 22 November 2006 (UTC) well i know that the elites come from the planet Sanghelios but the rest i'll have to look into I assumed it was a sort of rally point, a set of coordinates, at which the Sanghelli Fleet could regroup. Flag-Waving American Patriot 04:19, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Flood base? It could be possible that the flood use High Charity as a base They Are. Is this confirmed, i know it says in the halo 3 that you enter high charity, but is it realy confirmed?? Campaign Obsessive 10:41, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Forerunner structure? I think it is an abandoned forerunner cityship, and was found and taken over by the covenant who used it as a holy city due to its forerunner orgins. : No information to confirm this so it isn't wiki-able. Until you can find a real source that confirms this, it is irrelevant to Halopedia. --Forgottenlord 05:20, 10 July 2007 (UTC) I think it is without a doubt a covenant structure. The Council chambers, Mausoleum, and Steps of Silence are to huge and to specific to Covenant society to be forerunner. The Keyship/Dreadnaught and the Two large stone wall within the council chambers are the only forerunner structures i've seen. ProphetofTruth 19:27, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Halo 3 Didn't High Charity crash on The Ark? When it exploded, why didn't it destroy it?Royce 20:27, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :High Charity is one tough, Flood-Infested cookie. Having crashed into a frigate and then crashing onto an immense Forerunner structure, it survived it all. Seeing that most of the Covenant's technology is reverse engineered from the Forerunner's, its quite possible that High Charity is impervious to such damage. 5748 PrimaryCipher 03:09, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::He meant why didn't The Ark detonae when High Charity exploded. I think High charity crashed somewhere within hte foundry in the centery, and if you looked at it, it wasn't exactly intact. Also, the core is the size of a halo. High Charity exploding might have destroyed a halo, but it probably only did a number on the ark. ProphetofTruth 01:12, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :::It's core isn't the size of a Halo, not even close. High Charity itself is a speck compared to a Halo, so it wouldn't destory it if do anything at all. :Don't forget that High Charity is ripped out from the Prophets' Home Planet. It isn't small. ::you see though high charity is a speck to halo in halo 1 that frigate destroyed the halo and that was even smaller :No. It's a Cruiser. Besides, the Pillar of Autumn didn't crash into Installation 04 - its fusion core became unstable and caused it to explode. The shockwave cracked the part of the ring it was on. Unsupported, it moved freely, pulling apart the rest of the structure. -- Forerunner 15:53, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :the POA is still smaller then high charity so if high charity blew up on the ark it shouldve at least did something and in halo 3 you blow up a reactor on that just like the POAAdrian Shephard 16:18, July 24, 2010 (UTC) High Charity size I think High Charity has to be pretty larger than only 350 kilometers: look at it floating near Delta Halo, a 10000 kilometers diameter structure, it would be totally dwarfed by the ring if it was that large. My guess is that it has to be at least 600 kilometers in diameter, otherwise too small. [[User:Spirit of Fire|Spirit of Fire]] 22.27 17 October 2007 Power Source I thought during Halo 2 when Prophet of Truth escaped in Forerunner Ship High Charity lost power.So how did the Flood give it power to slipspace to Earth and the Ark?Yuhi33 17:59, 21 October 2007 (UTC) The City was massive, its more then likely that it had its own power source while the dreadnaught powered the stardrive and slipspace capacitors. Cortana said she answered the Gravemind's questions. So I think that since the flood probably don't exactly requre central air and life support that the Gravemind used Cortana to re-route systems and repower the cities engines. Oh and did anyone else notice the Arbiter's Mausoleum and the what I assume was the Council Chambers in the distance? ProphetofTruth 02:36, 28 October 2007 (UTC) High Charity I think, From Halo 2 Story last campaign for review Halo 2 for Ringworld is Installation 05 for New Land and but stand by from covenant battle in Installation 05 and included The Flood-Infested in underground for Gravenmind defeating about installation 05, after From Forare Ship of Frigate from UNSCDF Team in Installation 05, then catched from gravemind in Forare Ship of Firgate from UNSCDF escaped from Installation 05, then crashed in The High Charity on Wall in sky. The Flood Infested escaped in High Charity for Not center of covenant defences value of High Charity didn't to take about gravemind. Then, Last Story-----I founded for information, This Installation 05 and near High Charity exploding from Ringworld but not destroyed an ringworld installation 05 but, This High Charity for Heavy too high from gravemind why- heavy for more growing full flood-infested by gravemind heavy very then down crashing to The Ark about Halo 3. for Not Destory to Ringworld of Installation 05 not destroy and exploding. Review Story Last.... HALO 3 for The Ark from last "The Covenant for Campaign" after Off Shield for Round and Lap-around for disabled then, Open Hole for Black incoming a High Charity Defences to crashed in Land near Core World in The Ark Top of Core. Then, .........campaign last- The Covenant after, Opened on Doorway and Open on Hangers from The Ark for clicked to opening a Launch engine a Build New Ringworld of Installation 04! from Make for The Ark by Years 30,163,452 Star's over The Ark. This Installation 04 then, Control Room destroy to Installation 04, firing outlook to sky orange of fire with heat fire ash! Escaped from Get the Frigate for UNSC from Escaped in Ringworld INSTALLATION 04 again Destroyed from Fire with Exploding from Destroyed for Gravemind for no more a the flood-infested. HALO 1 for Ringworld Installation 04 for "The Maw of Campaign" Destroy before save for Life Galaxy, Destroyed Installation 4 and Again The Ark for built new installation 04 again decided from the ark. SAY STORY FROM BRENDAN WHEESK PLEASE SEND- brendan_wheesk2007@yahoo.ca or brendan_wheesk@live.ca for 2 email! Installation 05 from Halo 2 Game Xbox, This Installation 05 for High Charity used escape from not success to centre support to bossy covenant to ringworld of installation 05 not success to talk about to High Charity without failed take commander of covenant attacked by The Flood Infested for Gravemind is bossy and controlling command part installation number of ringworld all of served ringworld. High Charity for Halo 3, The Ark and Incoming from "Black Hole" for incoming speeder fast to crash into "THE ARK" between near closed not core there, there is wall with land crashing of HIGH CHARITY from escaped used tools ringworld to catched the ark from Infection Forms and The Flood Infested Forms for Team forced The Ark are headhunter to covenant... Then Campaign Type: "THE HALO" Version Last: Mission 10 Campaign of The Halo End Version: Last Not Real to update yet Story Mission: Mission THE HALO Type Mission to Planet: RINGWORLD "INSTALLATION 05" Story By: March 2nd 2553 Story there MasterChielf Missing: March 5 between 7th of 2553 VERSION: 1.5 (Trial Limited Version) Please visit to www.sipc.ca/list=search/typesearcher/HALO:talk:HighCharity/EnglishIndex.htm for Coming soon on JUNE 4th 2009!!! Updated Success! Not Available story about Halo 3 last story is campaign, coming soon later of updating... Please don't post your fanfiction here. We have this site here for fanfiction. Specops306, Kora '' 03:34, 6 March 2008 (UTC) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!Roberthaha 17:44, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Is High Charity an Ark Portal? The exact origin of High Charity is not known, is it? This is from the Dreadnought article: It is mentioned that the vessel removed a "chunk" of the Prophet homeworld when the Reformers fled6. This may allude to an explanation of the planetary dome of High Charity. I think that the "chunk" was actually the Portal constructed on the San'Shyuum home planet. There had to be a portal, without it the Prophets would not have survived the Halo activation. Either the Reformers purposefully removed the Portal from the planet, or it was attached to the Dreadnought in some way, causing it to break off of the planet. High Charity and the Portal share many common features. Both are circular. They seem to be roughly the same size, based on how big the Dreadnought looks when viewed from the edge. High charity has a huge spire sticking from its bottom, and the Portal also reaches deep into Earths surface. The rising sections could have formed a base for the dome of High Charity. Based on these facts, I am pretty sure that High Charity was built on an inactive Ark Portal, removed from the Prophet homeworld. I don't know what the chunk was, but the rest of High Charity is entirely artificial, built by the Covenant over the centuries. But its based around the Keyship from the Prophet Homeworld. I'm not too sure about the chances of having a forerunner ship on their planet, but having a portal as well? that would have to be pretty low. And if that was the case, why didnt they simply activate the portal they had? '''Specops306, ''Kora '' 20:56, 6 March 2008 (UTC) It is possible that they had a portal, but it was damaged or destroyed by the flood before the halos were activated, or afterwards during the Prophets civil war.Blade Kassan 07:19, 19 May 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure if we could call it an Ark Portal since the city is massive compared to one. The ship may have been stuck in the ground? or in a docking bay? We saw the effects of a Covenant drive over NM when it dragged chunks of the city in. Maybe the powerful Forerunner slipspace drive, when coupled with poor understanding, just tore away the surface when they left the planet. ProphetofTruth 12:44, 3 June 2008 (UTC) How did High Charity got to the Ark Well, here are my three theories about how High Charity could go to the Ark, using portals. *My first theory is that the Gravemind could use 2401 Penitent to open a portal to get to the Ark, but this is improbable, because if the Forerunners didn't gave information about the Ark to Spark, it would be improbable that they gave him the ability to make portals. *My second theory is that the Gravemind used Forerunner relics placed on High Charity to open a Portal. *My last theory is that, as the Gravemind learns what it's victims knew, he might got information from the Prophet of Regret. [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk) 04:36, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I thought cortana told the gravemind how to use its back up generators or (slipspace)Adrian Shephard 14:46, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Cortana said that High Charity was heading to Earth. I figured it arrived there, discovered the Portal and headed on through.--WarGrowlmon18 12:45, October 8, 2010 (UTC) help! need book pages in hch and hgoo. PLEASE! need book pages in hch and hgoo. PLEASE! --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 15:25, 18 April 2008 (UTC) answer at User_talk: Ptowery Theory overhaul The theories section of the article needs an extensive overhaul.Warhead xTEAMx 12:07, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Where are the Elites??? In the Halo 3 level Floodgate, it in mentioned that the Elite fleet has quarantined High Charity. If High Charity has broken quarantine, wouldn't you think that the Elites would follow it???? D1134 19:11, 12 October 2008(UTC) Its Unknown what happened to the "Fleet of Hundreds" of the Sangheili it possiblily could have destroyed by the space rupture when it jumped to The Ark or all the ships gone back to Sanghelios in an attemp to survive the jump's shockwave. (Marthex 18:59, 25 February 2009 (UTC)) Hith Charity wasnt destroyed on March 3rd Because the ceremony on earth was on March 3rd and the slip space travel is not instantly. BB Power How did High Charity manage to travel to Earth through slipspace if the Forerunner dreadnought was gone? How did it power itself? On a second note, it’s unlikely that Gravemind was able to escape its destruction through usage of 2401 Penitent Tangent, since his teleportation grid was restricted to usage Installation 05, so it would have had no effect on the Ark.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 18:41, February 20, 2010 (UTC) High Charity (Level) on the begining of the level if you clear that whole phantom dock place head towards the back of ity and their is a phhantom docked???why wouldnt cortana just have us fly the phantom to truth and kill him i mean after all she is in high charity network so she couldve very easily done so....... :LOL! That's hilarious! I can't answer that question canonically. However the real answer is that Bungie wanted to make another level, not just joyriding in a captured enemy phantom. Sign your posts please. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 15:44, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Phantoms aren't robots - they're not controlled by High Charity. She needed to stay inside its computers to make sure that John is safe. Besides, Truth wasn't the target. That's why they were planning on blowing up In Amber Clad.-- Forerunner 15:49, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Im just saying that theirs a flaw their because if master cheif knows how to use other controls on other covenant stuff he could fly that and sure bungie wanted a level i get it but still in the story theirs a flaw seeing you couldve done that true?Adrian Shephard 16:14, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Prophets Home This my speculation but, after the prophets left their original home world aboard the dreadnought I think that they named high charity after their plant, charity and that high as in royal because it is the prophets holy city. anybody agree? Well the problem with your speculation is that it's just that: Speculation. Eaite 'Randjam 21:32, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Permission to Remove I'd like to ask permission to remove this statement because I feel that it is speculation. A few things to note as evidence against it. # The word "teleportation grid" implies a regional area that allows this power, not an acquired ability. Note that Cortana was able to make a jump with Master Chief using only her own hacking skills and his shields with no upgrade to his Spartan suit, yet was unable to do so anywhere else. # Gravemind had to use In Amber Clad to invade High Charity. If Tangent was indeed able to make off-ring jumps, then it would have been far easier for Gravemind to use him rather than to rely on a often-unpredictable human slipspace drive. # 343 Guilty Spark notes in Conversations from the Universe that after the destruction of Installation 04 that he was stuck in the middle of space with nothing but impluse propulsion. If Tangent had the ability to teleport outside of the ring, then why couldn't Guilty Spark? For those reasons I want to change this bit, as the given quote from this article has no evidence to support it. [[User:Tuckerscreator|'''''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 04:26, October 8, 2010 (UTC) *Actually the Gravemind was able to teleport the Master Chief to High Charity remember??? So apparently that teleportation grid does extend that far. Also with Cortana, she had learned how to access the teleportation grid while inside the Control Room's systems, she just wasn't able to tap into Halo's power systems to get the power she needed which was why she was unable to teleport more than once as she needed to draw the power from the Master Chief's suit.--WarGrowlmon18 05:30, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Ah, forgot about that. Nice catch! Still, that doesn't explain how he'd teleport from High Charity to Installation 04B. And neither does it explain the choice to use In Amber Clad or Guilty Spark's apparent helplessness. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 05:41, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Some people think that Flood can't be teleported as a safety measure which makes sense. Gravemind probably captured ''In Amber Clad using Pelicans (I saw at least one landed near the Library, probably Johnson and Keyes' Pelican) and used it to get an army into High Charity to invade it. That thing you want to remove is conjecture and should be removed I agree, but that's just someone trying to rationalize how Gravemind survived High Charity's destruction and ended up on the new Halo because that was never explained. I don't think he survived fully intact because Cortana said something like "he's trying to rebuild himself on this ring,' but obviously at least some of him somehow escaped since he was still there and was rebuilding what was destroyed. As for Spark, he said it himself: he's very limited outside the first Halo which he ran. He seemed to have very little ability outside of Alpha Halo. Also, that teleportation grid people think is like the one in Ghosts of Onyx except more sophisticated: a Slipspace Translocation Field, basicaly teleoprtation of sorts. Spark may not have had access to the ones outside Alpha Halo as he never teleported there or at the Ark, but he clearly did have some influence over other installations even if it was just a little as shown when he was able to change around that hologram on 05 and open doors on the Ark, but those are minor things so he may have been able to do them and with the doors he did seem to hack into them similarly to Cortana except more visually.--WarGrowlmon18 05:58, October 8, 2010 (UTC) So what you're saying is... you agree? [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 06:09, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Basicaly. Like I said, its someone's conjecture on how he escaped, its ''good conjecture, but there's nothing to confirm it so it shouldn't be there.--WarGrowlmon18 12:36, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Mohkay then. Removing. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator'']](stalk) 14:30, October 8, 2010 (UTC)